Accident
by DubbleV
Summary: She didn’t mean to, in fact, it wasn’t even her doing. But thanks to Justin every one saw her as the bad guy. Duncan/Courtney Justin/Courtney oooo chills!
1. Chapter 1

They were all looking at me

They were all looking at me.

Every one laughed.

Few pointed fingers.

Others whispered to one another.

Duncan was the only one who wasn't doing any of this.

I turned to him.

He refused to meet my eye.

"Nice going Courtney."

"Yeah that will be interesting to watch on TV"

"I thought you were a C.I.T…didn't realized they would do such a thing."

I backed away, now turning red in the face with furry, and of embarrassment.

Justin nodded towards me, then winked, I glared at him.

Duncan sat motionless.

"What's wrong Courtney? Did you realize your mistake?"

"That was a pretty picture there with you and Justin."

I backed away from every one in the cafeteria, towards the door.

"Guys leave her alone." One voice said.

I turned.

_Duncan._

"Just leave her alone." He repeated, every one was looking at him astonished, I was also.

"What?!"

"How could you say that?!"

"You do know what she did right?!"

He stood up, now angry, "yes I know what she did! So what?"

Every one was quiet.

My breath got harder.

"Its not that big of a deal, don't try and sike her out."

I went back towards the door more and more.

He then met my eye.

Every one was either starring at him,

Or me.


	2. What really happened

I remember earlier that day

I remember earlier that day.

A new competition in the woods, we were doing a scavenger hunt.

I was looking near some bushes.

Justin came out of no where.

He started to talk to me.

I ignored.

Some people where coming, before I knew it Justin kissed me passionately on the lips.

He shifted so it looked like I was leaning in.

I was in shock. I pushed him.

Duncan and Heather saw it.

The _whole_ thing.

It looked like I was the one who kissed him.

Heather had one hand on her hips.

Her mouth was open in surprise and fake joy.

"Oh this is to good." She said.

Duncan was frozen in place.

"Guys, it isn't what it looks like!"

"Save it! I can't wait for Chris to find out." Heather said.

Duncan shifted towards Heather, "don't."

She smirked, "id expect you to be yelling by now."

"Why should I?"

"Because she's your _girlfriend."_

"No she's not, tell Chris and you life will be shear hell, got it?" he raised up a fist, I stood there amazed.

_Why is he standing up for me? Does he belive I didn't kiss him back?_

Duncan's expression was a mix of sad angry and…worried?

Justin hopped out of the bush, walking away, winking at me.

I gave him an evil look.

Now it was just Duncan and me.

He starred at me for a long moment, then walked away.

_I didn't do anything!_

--

now every one was just looking at me.

The only one that believed me was duncan…or so I thought.

"The only people who actually saw it was Heather and me, Heather will say anything just to get every one against one person, why believe her?"

They nodded.

I put my tray down and walked out the door.


	3. Justin and Duncan's chat

I sat down at the peer

I sat down at the peer.

Shutting my eyes.

A cool gust of wind slid across my face.

--

silence for a few minutes was music to my ears

--

then there was yelling coming from near by.

I looked over to see Duncan and Justin in the sand far off.

Duncan had his hands balled up in a fist.

Justin had his arms crossed, smirking.

I went far from the peer near the entrance and went over to hide in some bushes.

Just to here there conversation.

"forget it Duncan, she dosent want you, she kissed me, remember?"

"I know that."

My eyes grew.

"I just don't trust you at all with her Justin."

"What's not to trust?"

"You're a D student, a pretty boy, and you have it out for her for some reason."

"Because I like her, more then you do, and that's saying something."

Duncan twitched.

Justin laughed.

"Duncan man, give it up, she's mine, she wants a guy who's good looking."

"I know that you idiot."

Duncan was silent for a moment.

"and that's why I'm letting you have her."

I have a disgusted look on my face.

_No! Duncan I'm not a prize you guys can just toss around! I don't want him!_

Justin smiled in surprise.

"Good sport-"

"-BUT" Duncans voice rose a little.

"-You try anything on her she doesn't want you to do, hurt her, or say anything to tick her off or get her mad, I will rip you into shreds, do you under stand?"

They where both silent.

"fine, then I have only 2 rules for you, you cant be near her at all, and 2, you can never talk to her."

My mouth was now open in shock.

Duncan looked down for a moment.

"Fine."

"Good man, now buzz off."

Duncan looked at Justin for a moment, glared, and walked away, passing to bushes not even noticing I was there.

--

Me: zomg

Courtney: yeah I know!

Me: I now seriously what the heck! All the bananas are gone!

Courtney: …

Justin: review!

Duncan: (fake sarcasm) yay…


	4. Ice Ice Baby

--

--

A/N I got bored so I desided to take a few seconds of my brain dead mind and write a new chapter for this…HUZZAA!!

--

I picked at my food, not caring whos around me.

Brigette questioned

I didn't reply.

Duncan came through the door and sat at the opposite end of the table.

He didn't even look at me.

"man of his word" I mumbled

"Huh?" Brigette asked.

"nothing." I glared at Duncan, still looking anywhere except me.

I rolled my eyes, then I looked at Justin.

He winked at me.

I glared.

Duncan saw me make eye contact with Justin.

I got sick of all of it really fast.

"Brige I'm not hungry, see yea later." With that I stood up and disposed of everything except my empty cup with ice in it. I picked it up before I threw it out.

I walked over to Justin, opened his shirt in the back. he turned, most likely about to ask me what I was doing.

I poured the ice down his back.

He shrieked.

I turned to exit out the door.

I caught sight of Duncan,

smirking at Justin.

--

Me: OWNED!

Courtney: huh?

Me: let me change that: MAJOR OWNAGE!

Courtney: …

Me: Burn?

Courtney: what?

Me: never mind! god! Review! I'm bored!


	5. From Bad To Worse

--

--

I smiled to myself

Duncan liked that I did that to Justin

Then I looked down and my feet.

_Duncan._

I shook my head trying not to think about it to much.

But it didn't work.

So, he would rather just pass me off to a guy who I barily even know? A guy who can get any girl in this entire world?! Did he even stop to think what I might want?

I threw a rock into the water on the beach, just to see if I could get rid of my anger.

No, he didn't, not one bit.

--

It seemed to be getting dark, but I didn't move from my spot. It seemed so peaceful.

There was a movement from behind me, I turned.

Just the person I _DIDN'T_ want to see.

"Hello Justin." I said coldly.

His hands touched me cheek, I jumped away, now having an angry look.

"Did I do something?"

"Just a lot." I pointed out, now keeping away from him, that didn't stop him from garbing my hand.

"Courtney, what's upsetting you?" he had a sincere look on his face.

I gulped.

"I don't like Justin, I never have, never will. You're just a stupid pretty boy. No offence."

There was a pause, he still had my hand.

I rolled my eyes, then got calm.

"Look, I was trying to figure out things with me and Duncan and you came in out of now where-"

He was now digging his nails into my skin, hurting my hand.

Painful.

"AH JUSTIN STOP!"

His face was now glaring at me as he crushed my hand.

"Don't mention Duncan in front of me, ever. You're being mine till the end of this camp."

I fell to the ground now, he was hurting my arm a lot.

I cried in pain.

"I admit I don't like you, actually I hate you."

My face was buried in the sand now, it felt like my arm was broken, but no one heard me scream.

"Then why-why-do you want me?"

I heard his laugh, not his usual one.

"Just to see how long it takes for Duncan to snap like a twig."

And as soon as he said 'snap'

I felt the bone in my arm break.

--

ah sorry I cant do my Authors note for this chap I need to go to volleyball practice, ahh I'm sorry!!

But I did make a new D/C video on youtube, its on my profile. Huzzah

Duncan: no one cares…

Me: shut uppp


	6. He Doesnt Know

"Chef don't like the look of this." Chef said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you were nurse Chef?"

"GIRL DON'T YOU QUESTION ME!"

I gulped, "yes mam."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL CHEF?"

Me eyes bugged. He had a skirt on! Not my fault I siad that aloud.

"I said yes sure, now can you just fix my arm?"

Chef glared, but started wrapping the arm.

"youll need to keep this on for 2 weeks."

"but-but what about compitions?!"

"well, youll just need to find a way around that now wont you?"

I scoffed.

"Chef wants to know what happened." He said, looking at my arm.

"I told you, I triped."

"likely story."

"can I go now?"

Chef moaned at me, but nodded. I rushed away.

--

I was upset.

No.

I was ticked.

How could Justin do this to me?

Why dpes he want Duncan to snap?

Why am I talking to myself like this?

--

I walked twords the cabin, every one was probily asleep, I smiled a little, atleast no one will aks me till morning.

Or so I thought.

Duncan was leaning against his cabin, just looking up at the sky.

I hid the cast.

--

"Duncan, what are you doing up?" I asked softly, standing next to him, he seemed startled.

He just looked at me.

Didn't say a word.

I rolled my eyes. "Duncan, hes asleep, he wont see you talking to me."

Duncan smiled a little, "what? No im not worried about that."

"sure your not. Oh I never got to thank you for giving me away like that to justin, how THOUGHTFUL!" I said coldly, he gulped.

"how'd you know?"

"I over heard your conversation."

"easedropping isnt nice."

"why do you keep acting so weird?!"

"im not acting weird princess, you should go to bed before he knows your talking to me."

He grabbed my arm that Ihid behind my back.

My bad arm.

I yelped in pain.

He jumped back startled, looking at the wrap.

He smirked, "your such a klutz, did you trip again?"

I nodded nurvously, "yeah, I need to watch where I walk, well im off to bed, night."

He sighed before I walked away and gtabbed me before I could turn, "Courtney I didn't give you away, I sware, I just think hes better for you."

I was crying now, not sob crying but just a few tears.

"you don't even KNOW Duncan."

--


	7. Off To A Wrong Start This Morning

--

--

I was crying hard now.

How could I just say that and walk away from Duncan?

_It's his own fault._

_Its mine, not his._

_You say that but you don't mean it._

_He was thinking of me when he talked to Justin._

_Are you kidding? He WANTED to get rid of you. _

_That's…that's not true._

_Yes it is! Your nothing like him, you didn't even have a chance with him._

_Why the hell am I arguing with myself…?_

--

I sat on my bed, looking at the cast on my arm.

It was early in the morning and I didn't sleep at all.

Brigette looked at my arm to me.

"I tripped."

"Oh."

No one suspected anything.

Thank the lord.

We got up and got dressed, I careful put my wounded arm through the sleeve.

Brigette and I walked to the cafeteria; she then looked at me closely.

"So what really happened?"

She caught me off guard, "huh?"

"With your arm."

_Shit._

"I told you, I fell_."_

"Why aren't you telling me the truth?"

"Because that is the truth."

"You're a really bad liar."

They sat down at their table and attempted to eat the food in front of them.

Duncan wasn't there yet.

I looked across the room to see Justin wasn't there either.

Every one else at camp was.

I gulped.

Brigette snapped her fingers to get my attention, "why are you freaking out?"

"Um, long story, where's Duncan?"

"Out on the beach last I saw him." Izzy said out of no where.

"And Justin?"

Izzy shrugged, I bolted out the door.

_--_

_What if Duncan found out?_

_He didn't._

_How do you know?_

_I just know._

_He and Justin are probity killing eachother right now._

_Over you? I doubt it._

_Duncans got really protective._

_Yeah, because he doesn't want you to end up bad like him._

_Ok, I'm going to stop talking to myself now._

_You keep saying that and yet you keep talking to your counties._

_SHUT UP!_

Then I relised I was on the beach now, and Duncan was looking at me really funny, probily because I was flinging my arms around trying to fight with myself.

--

"Hi princess."

I put down my arms, trying to seem like nothing happened, "hi, what are you doing out here?"

He shrugged, "I wasn't hungry, so I came out here, why? Did you miss me?"

"Dream on."

"Don't worry I will." He muttered, I laughed a little.

There was silence, then he grabbed my arm (the good one) and pulled me down next to him on the sand.

"Can we talk without you running away for a moment?"

I nodded.

They were both silent

_Awkward. _

_Can it!_

"So how have you and Justin been doing?"

I glared at him, he seemed taken aback.

"What?! What did I say?"

"Nothing."

"Well go ahead tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Is something wrong with you and Justin?"

I faked smiled, "no no its been going really well."

He smiled a little, "interesting."

I rolled my eyes.

"Was Justin at Breakfast today?" he asked. I paused.

"No actually, I thought he would be with you, heck IM not sopose to be near you!"

He laughed a little, "I don't care, if he sees you with me he'll hate me, not you. So where s he?"

"Not sure."

He shrugged and picked up a rock from the sand and threw it into the water.

I could tell he was trying to make conversation, "so sweetheart, how's your arm?"

_I'm getting sick of people asking me that._

"Its fine."

Silence once again.

I decided to get up, "Brigettes probily wondering where I am, so, see you later Duncan."

He nodded and watched as I walked back to the cabin.

-

I pasted some trees and bushes, and then I saw DJ's bunny, Bunny. I leaned down and pet it softy.

"Did DJ let you out for some exorcise?"

The bunny coughed in a husky tone.

"…You need more then exorcise." I mumbled and stood up.

Some one grabbed me from behind.

One hand over my mouth, the other holding back both my arms.

"You try screaming and ill do more then break your arm."

I heard a sharp blade from behind me.

--

Me: YAY!

Duncan: Violet that's not a good thing.

Me: no I meant YAY! NEW CHAPTER!

Duncan: oh…wait wtf you cant just leave it there! That's going to provoke angry PM's and reviews!

Me:oh…YAY!

Duncan sighs

(Violet takes out metal bat, he backs away)

Duncan: review…

Me: and also im sorry if I make it to dramatic or weird or Justin OOC…but come on…he never talks…I think he talked once but anyway, I made his personality a litty,quirky.

His dark side…muhaahahaaa


	8. No Fun in The Sun

--

the blade came close to my neck.

"did you have fun talking to Duncan?"

My breathing got heavier.

"what's it to you, Justin."

"I told you both to stay away from each other."

The blade was now touching my neck.

I yelped.

I felt him push me against the tree.

The blade was now away from my neck.

But his lips pressed against mine.

I kicked and punched, trying to get him away from me.

The blade cut my arm.

"Stand. Still."

His hands traveled around me, everywhere.

…I could have sworn I was going to be sick.

"you had your fun. Get away from me."

"not a chance, take off your shirt."

"WHAT THE HELL!? NO!"

"do it, or else."

The blade shown is the sunlight, crying I slowly took off my shirt.

_Where's Duncan, I need him._

"just stand still."

I want to kill Justin right now.

I was to scared to notice where Justin's lips traveled, but I got sick of this.

I screamed, loud.

Loud enough for some one to hear…

The blade went into my side.

I screamed louder.

"QUIET YOU-"

"SOME ONE HELP!"

that's when I wasn't sure what happened…

some one knocked Justin out.

But I had passed out in pain before I could know who.

--

ME: UPDATE DAY!

Courtney: took you long enough…

Me: shup. Revieww!!!


	9. She Won't Forgive

My eyes slowly opened.

Why was it so bloddy dark?!

I remembered Justine…hurting me…noo….

NO!

I sat up straight, it was sunny now, and…I was in my cabin?

I looked down to see ace bandages around me…

"COURTNEYS AWAKE! Took you long enough."

…Bridgette…this is dandy…

"What time is it?"

"Its 3."

"…Last time I checked it was 5 PM."

"That's because that was yesterday."

"WHAT!?"

I shook my head…I slept for a whole day?!"

"Who brought me in?"

"I don't know, you showed up at about 8 yesterday. You where asleep in your bed. Im not sure who brought you in."

Duncan…

I quickly got up and put on my shoes. Then ran outside.

I tripped.

"OW!"

"Princess, jeez, don't DIE!"

Duncan…

I felt some one lift me up, then I looked up at him.

"Duncan…"

he nodded in the same tone, "Princess…"

"what happened."

He rolled his eyes.

I crossed my arms.

"How the hell should I know?"

"Because you where there."

"Okay…fine…you walked out of your cabin and you tripped over a rock. That's what happened, and know where talking."

"Not that."

"What then?"

"YOU TELL ME!"

"Princess, keep your squeaky voice down."

"LIKE HELL!"

Oh crap…the only thing that could shut me up at this point…

…why did his lips taste so good…

before I knew it he had me pinned up to the cabin.

I could only think of one thing to do at this point….

I slapped him.

"THAT'S for giving me away to the bastered!"

"Courtney…"

"NO, listen to me, I'm not some prize, if I was then…I…wouldn't be…a girl!"

"nice come back…"

"SHUT UP! I thought I had you figured out…then he comes in…and now this!"

he grabbed the non bandaged had and held it tightly, "look, I thought I had YOU figured out too, and…I still think I do."

"excuse me?"

"I thought he'd be better for you."

I scoffed.

He covered my lips with his finger.

"and I realized I was wrong. You're the exact opposite of me, and I am you. But its like you're my other half, and, ha, damn, if being sexy was a crime you and I would be in jail forever."

I only shook my head at him, trying hard not to smile.

"You-your such- UGH! I JUST CAN'T FORGIVE YOU Duncan."

And with that she walked away.

--

Duncan just walked back to his cabin, trying to figure out what to do. He then remembered what he did with Justin and walked into the woods. He found him tied up to one, bruised and looking ill.

"this isnt funny."

"wasn't meant to be, yet, I still laugh at you."

Justin them smirked, "but I know something you don't know about your little Courtney."

Duncan raised his eyebrow, "what would that be?"

And Justin Just smirked.


End file.
